


论万磁王的性吸引力(七)

by gugubei



Category: X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugubei/pseuds/gugubei
Summary: **性爱描写





	论万磁王的性吸引力(七)

**Author's Note:**

> **性爱描写

Erik在办公室找到Charles的时候，看见对方正和Angel进行交流。

只听Charles说:“Angel你知道吗，变种人都是百里挑一，千里挑一，大部分变种人都是比较漂亮的，比如说你就是个美人……”

Erik的脸瞬间黑了。

可能是他的气场过于强大，酸味过于明显，Charles几乎是背对着门口都感应到了一股危险的气息，他马上反应过来是怎么一回事了。

轻松惬意的坐姿立即正襟危坐，语气也变成一派学者的风范，“你过去把你的能力隐藏得很好，今后要继续保持，我和Erik会想方案激发你们的潜能的。好了，就说到这儿。”接着他转过身，看见门口的人装出一副惊讶的模样，“Hey，Erik，什么时候过来的，怎么不进来？”

装吧，你就装吧，Erik咬牙切齿的想，你明明早就知道我在门口了。

但他不动声色的走进去，动了动手掌，Charles的椅子便移动到了他面前。

“Charles，咱们是不是该回家了？”Erik把“回家”两个字咬得极重。

“嗯，对，是该回去了，”Charles堆出笑脸附和，“太晚了，我瞌睡也来了。”

Erik拉起教授的手臂就走，满腔的醋意致使他手劲儿偏大，Charles心知肚明某人在吃飞醋，这事自己也理亏，加上手臂并不是很疼，就默默承受下来。

但是承受不代表不张嘴。

“Erik，怎么了你？你是在生气吗？”

“你还好意思问？”Erik带着教授飞上半空向三百平米的豪宅前进，“怎么，跟我上床后就耐不住寂寞想踢开我？又想色诱别人？”

Charles搂紧对方，一点也没有被抓包后的自觉，“多年习惯你得给我时间去改……哎，别别松手喂喂喂，Erik，你知道我是可以消除你刚刚的记忆力的，别瞪我，你放心，我不会那么做的。”

Erik简直拿他没办法，一只狡猾的有着漂亮皮毛的小野兽，无时无刻撩拨他的心弦，你想丢开他，他就对你笑得风情万种，让你欲罢不能。

他紧紧的圈着这只小野兽，在空中飞得很稳，平平安安降落在了Charles家门口，脚踏实地后，Charles第一句话就是说他屁股还行。

“……？？？！！！你偷看我想法了？！”Erik短暂的震惊之后突然咆哮起来。

Charles捂住耳朵，皱起眉头安抚对方的情绪，“Oh，darling，我只是想看看你有没有跟我想跟你上床一样想跟我上床。”

Erik一下子不知道该哭还是该笑，心情复杂的进门换了拖鞋，向前走几步坐在客厅的椅子上，向着对他走来的教授开了口。

“Charles，我不知道你在学校都天天教学生什么？满脑子黄色废料。”

“No，Erik，”Charles坐到Erik腿上，“我只有对你这样。就像你，难道你还会去关心别人的屁股吗？”

Erik语塞，抬起右手抚摸Charles的下颌，深深印上一个吻。

“你这只狡猾的小狐狸。”

他猛然站起身把Charles背对自己按倒在圆形的桌面，扒下了碍事的裤子，Charles吓了一跳挣扎着想起来，被Erik俯下身压得动弹不得。

“不行不行，亲爱的，你不能就这样进来，我会受不了的。”Charles反手过去握住Erik的手腕。

Erik把Charles上衣褪去，亲吻他脊背上的每一寸皮肤，在肌肤上轻声细语，“别紧张，Charles，我知道，我都知道，放松，我不会伤害你的。”

这个姿势让教授不是很自在，他看不见心上人的脸，但是Erik的嗓音带有蛊惑的力量，他逐渐的放弃了反抗，感受火热的唇在身体表面灼烧。

每一个吻下去，Charles白嫩的皮肤就绽放一朵朵梅花，这些痕迹与下午的痕迹重叠，一层压一层，如同在他身体上奏起美妙的双重奏，残忍又妖冶，绚烂而魅惑。Erik用力的吮吸，品尝着教授身上不同区域的不同味道。

“Oh，Charles，我真是……”Erik已经亲到了臀部，手上不知道什么时候抹上了润滑溜进臀缝，眼睛都充了血，“我忍不住了。”

他一次性插进了三根手指，Charles吃痛，手指在桌面抓了几道指甲印握成拳，随即右手背到身后在空气中胡乱抓着，Erik立即把脸凑了过去。

那只手触碰到脸颊，连带着身体里的疼痛都减少了一些，Charles的鼻尖都冒出一层细密的汗珠，但是却面带辛苦的笑容。

“Erik，我想，我大概短时间内都要穿你的衣服了。”他虽然看不见自己身上的模样，但是可以想象到。

Erik手指模仿性器抽插，发出黏腻的声音，巨大的客厅被淫靡笼罩，满园的春色增添了悦耳的音乐。他解开裤链，漂亮的男性器具窜出来，打在Charles臀瓣。

“那多好，你随时带着我的味道，别人就知道你是有主的。”

“啊嗯……Erik，你……”Charles艰难的说，“你是狗啊？撒泡尿就，就代表一块地被你占领了？”

Erik空着的右手扣到Charles后脑勺，用点力气扳过来，凑上去狠狠的吻了吻，左手更加凶猛的在淫穴里搅动，透明的液体顺着手指流到了他的手腕。

“骂我是狗？信不信我等会尿里面？”在Charles的咒骂声中，他低声发出威胁的笑声，快速抽插听着对方止不住的哼叫，“你以为你自己是什么？一只自以为聪明想猎捕猎人的狐狸，但是猎人的刀比你想象中更加厉害，结果最后你把自己变成了盘中餐送进了猎人的口中。”

“我可……可去你的吧，”Charles喘着气，面颊是暧昧的红色，被Erik咬过的唇一张一合不屑的反驳，“一个自以为……呃……自以为抓捕了狐狸的愚蠢猎人。”

“Charles，”Erik取出手，随即扬起自己引以为傲的“刀”挤进对方的双臀之间，“你会为此付出代价的。”

“唔哼……该死的啊Erik，轻，轻……慢，慢点，啊呃……”

锋利的刀尖刺穿狐狸的皮毛并且不减速度向更深的层次劈下去，小狐狸口腔发出各种呜咽的叫声，两只脚在地上划拨，被猎人向两边掰开成为悬空状态，找不到着力点晃动得更加厉害，于是猎人只好把两条腿禁锢在腰侧。

“别动了，Charles，你怕什么？”Erik擦了擦额头上的汗，这只小狐狸晚上太不老实了。

小狐狸也有自己的委屈，他想和猎人滚床单是因为猎人足够迷人，他对着冷冰冰的桌面实在提不起性趣。

“我不是怕，Erik，我是想看着你做。”Charles的声音少见的带着几分软绵绵，为他增添了可爱。

Erik是没有办法拒绝这个请求的，他将爱人翻了过来，男性健美的身体就这样看进了教授的眼底。

Charles差点被铺天盖地的荷尔蒙堵到窒息，双眼充满了情欲，双腿勉强用力夹紧了对方的腰身。

“You're so sexy，honey。”教授毫不吝啬的赞美自己选中的伴侣。

Erik扬起嘴角，刀刃填满了对方空虚的后穴，缓慢的抽动，收获了对方淫荡的哼叫。

“You too，honey。”

没有什么是比与心爱的人结合更美妙的事情，何况是两个优秀的人相结合，他们不仅是彼此的生活伴侣，也是彼此的精神伴侣。他们心知肚明，狐狸诱惑了猎人，猎人猎捕了狐狸，在这场角逐里，他俩既是赢家，也是输家。

狐狸的皮毛被汗湿，有自己的汗，也有猎人的汗。猎人的刀在那处湿润又温暖的软肉中徜徉，他能感受到紧致的肠肉讨好般吸附他，吞吃他粗大的性器。

Charles更是爽得口不择言，什么“Erik你好棒，好大，我好爽，我想一直跟你做爱不要停”等淫词秽语脱口而出。不过Erik并不感到意外，毕竟Charles平日里对他就是特别直白，现在只是把直白放大了数倍而已。

Erik的速度时快时慢，进入时浅时深，Charles敏感的身体每一刻都在做出回应，后庭被操出大量淫液，浇灌了肉柱的柱身，布满了被撞击得颤抖的臀部，还有一些沿着桌边滴到地面，顺着腿根滑到脚踝。

某一刻，Erik顶到一块硬肉，Charles忽然大声叫了起来，“啊！不，不，Erik，啊啊！”

Erik露出玩味的笑容，他知道自己找对了地方，便快速的每一次都向那块硬肉劈过去，Charles的叫声混入了哭腔，整个人都扯着痉挛，指甲快掐进疯狂的占有他的男人健实的肌肉里，嘴里只会呼唤这个男人的名字。

高强度的操干终是让教授早已硬挺的一根射出乳白色的浊液，他高声浪叫，伴随着浊液几次的排出浑身失了力气，长腿也挂不住，从Erik腰间垂下。

但是猎人并不放过他，把他拉起来压到墙上再一次顶了进去。

这个猎人不够温柔，在心上人白嫩的臀瓣上留下不少指印，掌印，屋内充斥着各种声音，有轻微的喘气声，也有响亮的拍打声，从头贯穿到尾的，是肉刃在血肉里的进出声。

Charles高潮过后身体尤其敏感，没一会儿就又进入状态。他知道自己已栽进Erik手里，这个男人吞噬他的心，也吞噬他的身，他已万劫不复，可他不打算去抗拒。

他想把自己完全交给对方，也想完全的拥有对方。Erik的内心充满仇恨，Charles希望自己的存在可以抚平对方心中的伤痕。

猛烈的撞击逐渐撞散了他的意识，他又陷入了混沌，无意识的扭动身体迎合身下的快感。

“Erik，Erik，”Charles身体抖动得厉害，他慌乱的抱紧与他相连的男人，一副失神的模样，嘴唇颤抖着说话断断续续，“要，要我，给我……我想要……Erik……”

Erik的发丝都在滴汗，有些滴在Charles胸口，有些滴在腹部，他发了狂似的剧烈运动，不自觉的将Charles的背部掐出了一串红印。

“Charles，Charles，”Erik咬住对方小巧的耳垂，毫不留情的咬出齿痕，他知道自己到达了顶峰，“我来了。”

他再次灌了Charles一肚子并且没有感到抱歉的意思。

Charles斜睨了一眼不远处的套套，心想估计那些都白买了，他俩大概一辈子也想不起要用。

不过那又有什么关系呢，变种人总得有点特权不是吗？

他心满意足像树袋熊一样挂在Erik身上，催促对方就这样进浴室清洗，恢复了点力气在Erik耳边哼着小曲。

Erik进了浴室才发现，自己身上的颜色也不少。

“你的杰作。”他看着Charles。

Charles背靠在瓷砖上，笑得邪里邪气，“不然还能是谁的？”

Erik的手从Charles的腰与瓷砖中间的缝隙穿过去，就着这个姿势搂过变种美男子，亲亲他鼻尖，报以同样的笑容，“我喜欢，下次可以再多来点。”

“好啊，”Charles对于和Erik胡搞瞎搞的事情总是答应得特别爽快，“不过现在咱该去睡觉了，明天争取多找几个伙伴。”

“我没问题，”Erik表示赞同，但同时充满疑惑，“关键是你忍得住吗？”

“拜托了Erik，干正事我还是很有自制力的。”

“噢，是吗？”

Erik擦干了身上的水离开浴室，语气里满是对伴侣自制力的不信任。Charles虽然想反驳，但是他不得不承认，他的自制力一碰到Erik就有点不受控制。

他缠在Erik的背上跟出去，双双倒在了床上。Charles给自己下了死命令，寻找变种人必须速战速决，其他的一切都要靠后。

所以他大清早没有惊动Erik就悄悄单独行动，这导致Erik一醒来发现空荡荡的半边床就黑了脸。

Charles不带他是不是想色诱变种人妹子？

不，不一定都是妹子，说不定还有汉子。

想到这一层，Erik的脸更黑了。他匆匆穿好衣服冲出房间。

——TBC——


End file.
